Syndrome
Syndrome the main antagonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated movie, The Incredibles. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gru vs Syndrome (Completed) * Mandark vs Syndrome (By Eficiente) * Megamind vs. Syndrome (Completed) * Mysterio vs Syndrome * Stain VS. Syndrome * Syndrome vs. Scarlet Overkill * Syndrome vs Tighten * Vector vs syndrome(complete) * Wreck It Ralph vs Syndrome (Abandoned) * Yokai vs. Syndrome (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Bane * Black Manta * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * Ironman * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Lex Luthor * Jack Spicer * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) * Wreck-it Ralph * Yokai * Dor-15 History Buddy Pine was a very intelligent young man, and also a fan of the superhero, Mr. Incredible. He wished to be taken on by Incredible as his sidekick, and went so far as to devise his own superhero costume and develop a pair of boots that allowed him to fly. However, when Mr. Incredible spurned his help, Buddy felt betrayed and began to lay plans that would eventually allow him to get his revenge on Incredible and all the rest of the superheroes. Taking on the pseudonym of Syndrome, Buddy began making weapons that he would sell to the highest bidder. He used the income from this illicit weapons program to finance his real project, creating a killer robot that only he could overcome. To further this project, he purchased the remote South Pacific island of Nomanisan. The first killer robot that Syndrome created was called the Omnidroid version X1 (or Omnidroid v.X1 for short). Syndrome then lured several lesser superheroes to Nomanisan, and had them fight the Omnidroid. This resulted in the deaths of the superheroes Universal Man, Psycwave, Everseer, and possibly others. Eventually, this robot was defeated by the superhero Macroburst. Using the knowledge he gained from the X1, Syndrome produced an improved robot called the Omnidroid v.X2. After this robot killed Macroburst, Syndrome continued his deadly project, killing numerous superheroes and improving his robot through to the Omnidroid 08. Once Syndrome’s associate, Mirage, located Mr. Incredible, Syndrome immediately lured him to Nomanisan, and pitted him against the Omnidroid 08. Mr. Incredible defeated the 08, leading to the development of the Omnidroid v.X9. (For some unknown reason, the "v.X#" naming scheme was not used for versions 5 through 08.) The X9 was able to defeat Mr. Incredible, and Syndrome intervened at the last moment to finally reveal himself to Mr. Incredible, and glory in his final victory. Mr. Incredible escaped from Syndrome, but was eventually recaptured. Syndrome then went on to enlarge his design, producing the Omnidroid v.10, the culmination of his work. Syndrome loaded the Omnidroid v.10 onto a rocket, and sent it to the city of Metroville. After the robot began rampaging through the city, Syndrome arrived, and put on a play of “fighting” it, with the idea of setting himself up as the savior of the city. However, the Omnidroid’s AI had advanced sufficiently to where it detected the source of Syndrome’s control over it, and it stripped him of his controller. Syndrome was knocked unconscious during his attempted flight from the Omnidroid, and he was awakened by the explosion caused by the robot’s defeat by the combined actions of the Incredibles and Frozone. Syndrome engineered one last confrontation with the Incredibles, during which he was sucked into the engine of his aircraft, and presumably killed. Death Battle Info Appearance Syndrome is a barrel-chested Caucasian male with fair skin and blue eyes. His hair is flame-red, and Syndrome accentuates this feature by styling his hair straight up, to look like flames on his head. He weighs 185 lbs, and stands 5’7” tall, 6’1” including his hair. His super-costume is a jet-black unitard with a white S flowing across the torso. He accessorizes this with white gauntlets, a pair of tall white boots, and a black domino mask. Powers and Abilities While not possessing any “superpowers,” Syndrome is a brilliant inventor, focusing primarily on the creation of killer robot “Omnidroids.” Weapons and Equipment * Syndrome’s personal items: ** Utility Gauntlets - These white gauntlets are the true basis of Syndrome’s powers. They have the following functions: *** Zero-point energy – Either gauntlet can fire a zero-point energy beam, though Syndrome seems to rely mostly on the right gauntlet for this, only using the left when he wanted to fire at two targets. When the beam contacts a solid object, it envelopes it in an energy field, which leaves it immobile and weightless, allowing Syndrome to move it by just redirecting the beam. *** Bio-probe – The left gauntlet contains a flying probe that can search for life signs, and then fly back to Syndrome to report its findings verbally. *** Omnidroid remote – The left gauntlet also has a remote control that allows him to take control of the otherwise independently functions Omnidroids. *** "I"-bomb – The right gauntlet contains a small but powerful bomb that Syndrome can activate and then drop on an opponent. It is not known if the bomb is a time bomb or a contact bomb that explodes when it hit a hard object. *** Other – Like the left gauntlet, the right one has buttons on its upper-side, though what these buttons do is not know at this time. It has been speculated that they are a part of a communication device. ** Aero Boots - Actually, one of Buddy’s first inventions, these rocket boots allow him to fly though the air like a superhero. However, if something happens to one of the boots, Buddy finds it almost impossible to control his flight, if not completely impossible. * Omnidroids - Over the years, Buddy has made a string of attack robots called “Omnidroids.” He tested these artificially intelligent robots by pitting them against superheroes in lethal combat, improving the design with each defeat. He eventually reached his peak with the Omnidroid v. 10, which he used in Project Kronos. In the Disney Infinity game, we see that Buddy also created four other types of Omnidroids that he uses for other purposes: the Omnidroid, the Melee Omnidroid, the Ranged Omnidroid and the Tank Omnidroid. * Other items created by Syndrome, but not necessarily used by him: ** Vipers – The Viper is a VTOL aircraft that uses variable slant ducted-fans to combine airplane- and helicopter-like travel. These highly-maneuverable vehicles are used by Syndrome’s guards for patrol work. Gallery Syndrome_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Syndrome in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Technology users Category:'The Incredibles' Characters Category:Human Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Pure Evil